Twin Moons
by Rayen Autumn King
Summary: Set in New Moon.Elizabeth Swan is Bella's identical twin sister.& she is in love with one Mr. Jacob Black.What will happen when Jake is Bella's ray of sunshine?JakeXOC.slight JakeXBella.BellaXEdward Rated M for safety. better summary inside. follows movie


**KONNICHWA!!! Rayen is back with a new story!I proudly present--Drum roll please..............**

**TWIN MOONS!**

**Based on:Twilight--New Moon(that's where it starts anyway!)**

**Characters:Bella, Charlie, Jacob, Edward, other Cullens, La Push wolf pack... yadda yadda!**

**My Character: Elizabeth (Elly) Swan(make Pirates of Carribean jokes now)--Bella's twin sister(in my mind!) that is head over heels in love with Jake who thinks he's in love with Bella when he's really in love with her. exact opposite of Bella in personality, but they both have that mind shield thing that makes it so any mental vampire power does not work. did I also mention she is very intuned with the super natural? Now you know.**

**Summary!: Elly and Bella Swan. Identical Twins who are complete opposites. Reason one) Bella is Serious, Elly is Hyper. Reason two) Elly is very attuned to the super natural, Bella not so much... okay not at all(dating a vampire don't count!). Reason three) Bella's the one in love with a vampire, not Elly. In fact Elly doesn't appreciate how Edward is always sneaking into their room. Anywho, Reason four) Elly actually has time for other human beings, unlike Bella who would rather hang out with vampires. Reason Five) Elly is head over heels in love with Jacob Black, and is too much of a chicken to admit it in front of him. Not to mention, he's her best friend AND mechanic for her 1965 classic mustang. When Edward leaves and Bella turns to Jacob, will Elly admitt her feelings? Or allow the boy of her dreams to be taken away by her twin... like everything else that she's ever had before Bella?**

**Warnings: You all know me. It's pretty much anything you can think of.**

**Rating: M for safety reasons. AGain you all know me.**

**Disclaimer: I only own Elly Swan. everything else either belongs to Stephenie Meyer and any other proper owners.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

**~Prologue~**

Always so so small... in the background. You're the one who sees it all who could tell stories of the others around you. But you read signs—things no one but you seem to see. And here stands the sign that I see now.

_In the darkness of night, a young Lamb, so sweet and innocent,_

_stands before a great lion._

_The Lion tall and pale, _

_leans down to kiss the Lamb's forehead, gently and lovingly._

_Then he turns & walks away in shadows._

_The Lamb, heartbroken, bleats in distress,_

_and her cries draw another predator;_

_A Wolf whose fur is the color of the earth around him and the Lamb._

_But it is not hunger in his eyes,_

_but devotion to the Lamb._

And then there is a change of scene.

_Light of day, a young Collie,_

_fur as dark as night,_

_stands beside that lamb from before, _

_and now growls at the Wolf in..._

_Not anger, but in sorrow._

_Why?_

_Because he has chose the Lamb over her._

_And the Lamb glares at the Collie,_

_who is to be stared at in awe as protector,_

_and scrambles away to the Wolf,_

_who bends his in head in greeting and love._

_And that Collie whines in distress..._

_as she stares at the Wolf in heartbreak._

Another change of scene, shows a different picture...

_The Collie stands proud upon a hill,_

_as she stares into the distance in waiting._

_Earthen brown Wolf appears,_

_and her bark is echoed by him,_

_as she runs to him._

_A simple nudge and Collie's eyes,_

_deep brown in love,_

_glow with such affection that,_

_the light reflects in the Wolf's eyes._

_Drawing near, Lamb & Lion,_

_Lamb close enough to be covered by,_

_Lion's mane of bronze._

_All is well in this forest once more._

In my world, I see the things, that no one else is aware is there, and I hear the sounds, that no one else can hear. I can read the passage of animals as a book, the placement of a leaf in pile, the lines of time on a tree's trunk.

I am... an Omen-Reader.

* * *

**There is the Prologue.**

**Chapter one: Birthday, Will be up soon....**

**Please, review.**

**luv **

**Rayen**


End file.
